DareDevil Snow
Dare Devil aka ( David Snow ) born septmeber 14 1993, currently signed under local backyard promoter Ultimate Showdown Wrestling ( USW ). Dare Devil debuted on July, 14th, 2009 under the ring name of Risk-Taker, when USW was known as Total Wrestling Annihalation ( TWA ). Dare Devil had a good run under Risk Taker. As Risk Taker he captured the once then title TWA championship, which is now known as the USW title in a Ladder Match against Dave Real ( David Martz ). Risk Taker went on through TWA with his title and in the end of the summer lost it to Super Bacon ( Scott Mcdade ). Later in the Fall Dare Devil left TWA and made a rival force called Xtreme Wrestling League ( XWL ). In XWL he came up with his ring name now Dare Devil. In XWL he recruited Menace Mykal ( Aaron Baer ) and his brother Zack Snow. DareDevil attacked the TWA members at one of there shows bringing about the Pay Per View: Battle of the Brands. Dare Devil battled some of TWA's originals, like Johnny V, Dave Real, Beast. Dare Devil talked to Johnny V ( Ben Unger ) and got him to join the XWL team. Dare Devil and Johnny V talked about bringing the two forces together and thats how USW was formed. Dare Devil signed his Ownership of his whole federation to Johnny V where then USW was made. Johnny V later that year got a talent show match formed together for DareDevil and Super Bacon. DareDevil has battled Dave Real, Super Bacon, Beast, Black Majik ( Robert Lugo ). ''DareDevil Bio Name: David Snow Age: 16 DOB: 9/14/93 Town: Marysville, PA Ring Name: DareDevil Theme: Your Going Down by SICKPUPPIES and sometimes Jeff Hardy's No More Words song By ENDEVERAFTER Wrestling Style: High Flyer CatchPhrase: Live for the moment Finisher/Special/Submission: Swanton Bomb, Twist of Fate, Side Effect, Knee Smashing Ankle Lock Title History Dare Devil has held the USW: beatdown title after he won it from Dave Real ( Lost it on the next PPV to Dave Real ) Dare Devil and his former Tag Team partner Menace Mykal captured the tag team titles against the High Class Society ( Disbanded the stable ) Tag Teams Former, Dare Devil and Menace Mykal ( One time tag team champs ) SnowBoyz ( Dare Devil and his little brother Zack Snow ), ( no Titles Yet) Rivals '' Dave Real ( one year ) Super Bacon ( one week ) Beast ( one PPV ) Johnny V (one month) ''Dare Devils Favorites '' Match Types: Ladder Matches, Xtreme Rulez, Tag Team Xtreme Rulez, Tornado Tag Team Xtreme Rulez, WWE/TNA wrestler: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kane, RVD, any other good wrestler Music: Rock, Metal Food: Pizza, Tacos TV: The Simpsons, WWE shows, TNA, Half Pint Brawlers, Jackass, WildBoyz, Movie: The Wrestler. Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rulez, See No Evil Favorite USW wrestler: Myself and my Brother Zack. Favorite system: PS3 Favorite Game: SVR'S GTA'S, COD''S anyrhing good.'' ''DareDevils Finisher moves:'' Finisher1: The Senton ( The Swanton Bomb ) F2: Twist of Fate Special: Side Effect S2: Xtreme Leg Drop Submission move: Knee Crushing Ankle Lock